


An Unflappable Sky

by greeneggs101



Series: An Ever Changing Sky [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Kairi sighed as yet another member of the "Protect Riku 4ever" squad walked away from a blissfully ignorant brunet in a mixture of frustration and confusion. It wasn't that Sora was arrogant enough to blindly believe that he'd never hurt Riku. He was just that thick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of a epilogue to "An Ever Changing Sky" though I never meant to write it. A comment on that story got me thinking though about who would be on #teamprotectrikuatallcosts and this short story came about. I think it can be read alone, just know that in the previous story, Leon and the Radiant Garden gang put the fear of god into Riku. 
> 
> Thanks ArchWriter for your comment that spawned this short story! I hope you like it.
> 
> In unrelated news, I'm both shocked, and not shocked, that "Shovel Talk" is an actual tag. 
> 
> This was very, very quickly written and I wanted to put it up before I spend all day tomorrow in a tight enclosed capsule also known as an airplane. I'm also fighting off the effects of cough syrup until I get this posted, so sorry in advance for any glaring mistakes. I can fix them as soon as I get to where I'm going.

Kairi sighed as she watched yet another member of the “Protect Riku 4ever” squad walk away in a mixture of frustration and confusion. Poor Mickey didn’t seem to know where he had gone wrong.

Though the “Protect Riku 4ever” squad was smaller than the “Protect Sora 4ever” squad it was no less diligent in making sure their namesake was protected at all costs. Even from the potential threat of the heartbreak significant others may leave behind. 

However, while team Protect Sora had sufficiently (and perhaps overly) intimidated Riku into at least thinking twice and perhaps drawing out his will before he ever even dreams of hurting Sora, team Protect Riku, had less luck in the intimidation category. 

If only because Sora was absolutely un-intimidation-able. The guy was just that thick, which was part of his charm and made him so well-liked by a lot of people, but... it also made it very difficult to get the point of “don’t hurt Riku” across. 

Which is why Kairi now watched the king walk away from Sora after trying to delicately hint that should Sora ever hurt Riku’s heart, Mickey did indeed have a dungeon in his castle. Kairi rather thought that Mickey was a little to delicate in hinting his potential retribution, but that was only because Sora couldn’t read subtle. 

It was much the same with Ansem the Wise a week ago, when the older gentleman, (looking much, much older since leaving the realm of Darkness for a second time), had cornered Sora and asked about his intentions with Riku.

Sora, confused, replied that he intended to get dinner with Riku, but if Ansem needed him to run an errand, he’d be okay with that. 

Ansem had merely sighed and let Sora go on his merry little way, if slightly more baffled than before. 

Terra had tried a few days before that. His method was to remind Sora of all the advanced moves he knew from his formal training. And the years of training he had. And the strength he had gained back after the years of Xehanort's control.

Sora, sweetheart that he is, had responded with clarification if those were the same moves Terra’s lingering will had used when Sora had accidentally stumbled across him (and defeated him) and if so, could Terra perhaps show Sora how to do those moves? Because they were pretty cool!

After that completely unintentional but subtle blow to Terra’s pride, Sora went merrily on his way, blissfully unaware of the frustration he was causing amongst those who were on the “Protect Riku 4ever” squad. 

Kairi shook her head. It wasn’t that Sora was arrogant enough to think that he would never hurt Riku. Much like Riku had realized earlier, Sora knew that they were both stupid teens still and would fight, (and indeed have done so, multiple times, over what Kairi considered stupid shit.) But they worked together to get through the stupid fights. 

But Sora is just thick enough to not realize when other people were trying to subtly intimidate him. Again, Sora did not understand subtle, nor can people intimidate him easily. 

So, instead Kairi approached the problem in a slightly different manner.

She cornered Sora at the breakfast table one day, long after everyone else had gone to train. Sora was finishing up his fourth or fifth waffle when she struck.

“Sora?” 

Sora blinked up at her, and Kairi put on her best sweet smile, one that she had mastered after observing the other princesses of light. 

“Yeah, Kairi?”

“I just want to make something perfectly clear,” Kairi looked at him straight in the eyes. “Though I know you would never intend to do so, if you ever, ever, break Riku’s heart, I will bring upon you the wrath of Kingdom Hearts in its full glory, and there will be no place you’d be able to hide.” Her voice was calm and even, though the smile never left her face.

Sora gulped and his cheeks turned scarlet. “Aw jeez Kairi! That was scary!” He chuckled nervously. “C’mon, you know I’d never do anything to intentionally hurt Riku.”

“I know, but I thought I’d make it clear.”

“Yeah...” Sora rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks, though.”

Now it was Kairi’s turn to be confused. “Huh? Why?”

“For being on Riku’s side in this? I mean, I don’t think anyone should pick sides. We’re all friends and I like to think that my friends are Riku’s friends too, but... I know Leon and the others shook him up a bit when we first went to Radiant Garden. I never asked them to do that. I didn’t expect them to do that... they just...did.”

“They care about you,” Kairi interjected. “Of course they’d try to protect you in any way they could, even if it meant trying to scare your significant other.”

“Yeah... and that’s what I mean. It’s nice to know that someone cares about Riku that way too. That you’d try to scare me so I wouldn’t break his heart,” Sora smiled and looked blankly at the table, seeing something else in his mind’s eye. “I want to be by his side for as long as he lets me, and if I ever hurt him, I’d like to know about it right away, so I can fix it. It’s nice to know that he has people on his side who will let me know when I hurt him. I just wish he had more people on his side, like you.” 

Kairi groaned. “Sora... why do you think Terra wanted to remind you of the strength he has? Or why Mickey wanted to point out that Disney Castle has a dungeon? Or, I mean, c’mon, Ansem the Wise asked you about your intentions with Riku... surely... you can’t be that thick!” 

Apparently, Sora was that thick. Kairi knew this, but she had hoped otherwise. 

It took a few moments, more than Kairi would have liked. Sora blinked and breathed, before his mouth formed a small “oh.” 

Kairi rolled her eyes and stole the rest of Sora’s waffle. “Yeah, ‘oh’. Riku has plenty of people that care about him enough to try to intimidate you. You are just impossible to intimidate because you are so thick.” 

“Hey! I’m not that thick! I just... I didn’t realize what they meant! But now I do and...oh...” Sora blinked a few times. “Actually, now that I do realize, they are now kind of scary...”

Kairi chuckled, “I’m pretty sure if you did ever hurt Riku, Mickey would actually swear. Maybe even stab at you a bit.”

“That’s terrifying,” Sora stabbed absently at his plate, only to now realize that Kairi had stolen the last of his food. Shooting her a dirty, but fond, look, he instead began to pile his dishes to take to the sink. 

“Either way, I don’t think anyone should worry.” Kairi finished. “Because, you aren’t going to hurt Riku, and he won’t hurt you. You guys may be boyfriends now, but you’re always best friends first. And it’s hard to break that connection.” Take it from someone who tried, she thought to herself. She was long over both of them, but she also remembered when she was younger and daydreaming about choosing between them. Even in her dreams, she felt that even if she chose one, the other would not have been far behind. 

Sora grinned and nodded. “But you know... this means that whenever you get a significant other , Riku and I have the honors of intimidating them.”

“Who do we get to intimidate?” a voice behind them asked. 

“Kairi’s future boyfriend or girlfriend.” Sora grinned at Riku. In return, the silver haired young man wrapped his arms around the brunet’s waist. Sora leaned back into the embrace comfortably. 

“Good. I’ve gotten a lot of ideas of how to go about it thanks to your friends. We’ll terrify any significant other Kairi ever brings home.”

Kairi groaned but smiled. “I better look for someone with nerves of steal then. Or at least someone as dense as Sora.”

“Hey! They were just being too subtle. Riku and I won’t be subtle, we’ll have our keyblades out and everything!” 

Riku and Kairi chuckled in response. Sora opened his arms to her and they shifted so they were in the midst of a three-way hug. 

Kairi sighed, leaning into the warmth her best friends provided. The three of them would be best friends forever. As Aqua said, they had an unbreakable connection.

And no amount of intimidation could ever get between that.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know of any glaring mistakes, and I will fix them as soon as I am able.
> 
> Most of Sora's reactions to the intimidation attempts are taken straight from real life as my best friend's boyfriend reacted in much the same way when her family and I attempted to intimidate him. He, too, is just very, very thick.


End file.
